Protecting You -A JasperBella OneShot-
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Jasper is concerned about Bella's enthusiasm to become a vampire. He decides to intervene. Going to Edward and Bella's meadow, he sits her down and tells her why she should not become one of them. This is my first one-shot, please be kind. I've kind of had this floating around on my computer for a while. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hey gals and guys! This is just a little one-shot I wanted to publish. It is between Jasper and Bella, and it takes place after prom. James has bitten her. Edward sucked the venom out, unfortunately. In this story, Jasper wanted to speak to Bella. It bewildered her at first, but with a nod of reassurance from Edward, Bella climbed on Jasper's back. Jasper ran to Edward and Bella's meadow. They are sitting down, facing one another, about 12 feet apart. Jasper is trying to tell Bella the REAL reason why he didn't want her to be changed.**

**Well, now that the information you needed prior to this story in order to understand it is given, I suppose we should go on to the story. **

"And why is it that you are telling me all this?" I seriously wanted to know. It was confusing to no end why he finally started talking to me, and he was very unclear what he was talking to me about.

"You asked. I told you I would answer every question you asked." His voice and face said it was nothing, but I knew the man hiding behind this mask.

"There has to be a reason other than that, especially with you answering so savagely."

"Our world is savage. The sooner you realize that, the more guarded you'll be. It's not all fun and games. Our world is nothing close to rapture."

He was stating nothing new. "I know, but why now? Why are you finally telling me this after my life has been taken? This information you are giving me is no good to me now."

He shook his head. "You are wrong. You still have human blood in you. You're heart is still pumping. Even if you have venom in your veins, nobody can deny that you are still human."

"It's just because of that dang treaty with the freaking wolves. I would be just like you now if I had a choice."

"You do have a choice. You've tricked yourself into believing that you are doing the best thing for you. I wish you'd realize how wrong you are."

Okay, now he was talking in circles. "If you are so against me changing, then why are you telling me all of this?" I just didn't get it, but at least that kept things exciting.

"I am not against you becoming a vampire nor do I endorse it. The only reason I am telling you these things are so you can realize that our world, no matter how glamorous you think it is, will always be a nightmare."

"This nightmare is my reason for even existing right now, Jasper. It is the only thing keeping me alive."

"No, you are wrong. You are keeping yourself alive; it is your decision. My world is just a fallback for you, something to blame your decisions on."

He was riling me up unnecessarily. "I do not blame my decisions on anything. I take full responsibility for any consequences that may occur, but that does not change the fact that I belong in your world."

Jasper shakes his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. He brushes them away in annoyance. "Have you not heard what I have been telling you? You do not belong in our world anymore than you belong in the human world. You are in between, a freak of nature if you will."

A freak? Was he calling me a freak?! "I am not a freak. I am simply different. I assure you that your leaders would offer me a position in their coven before they would offer you one, simply because I am the way I am. I may even belong in your world more than you do."

He glares at me. "I am more powerful than you will ever be young'n. The Volturi would offer me a position before ever glancing at you."

I shake my head profoundly. "I am not trying to make this about power. I am going to ask you a simple question, Jasper, and I expect you to answer it. Why are you telling me all of this now?"

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes. The tension was so great that one could almost reach out and touch it.

"I do not want you to join my world."

"And why do you not want that?"

I almost expected him not to answer, so I was astounded when he did.

"I have experienced all of the ups and downs of my world, and trust me when I tell you there are more downs than ups. I'm trying to persuade you to not join my world in hopes of protecting you from the evil of it."

I stared at him. "You're telling me this to protect me."

His amber eyes stare right back at me, showing his sincerity. "Yes."

**If you think I can make this a story, please review and tell me. But hey, review anyway. It makes me really happy when my days at school are down in the dump (which happens to be just about every day).**

**Review!**

** -Fire**


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone! This is an author's note. I hate these things, but I felt like I need this to be heard. I have a dilemma.

I do plan on continuing this as a story. However, it will be a while before I can get it onto the website. I'm planning on starting it somewhere towards the end of New Moon.

I would like your opinion on something. Do you think I should make it a Bella/Jasper romance story, or should I keep Bella and Jasper as siblings? I can do either one, but I would like for you to offer your opinion. You can PM me or even leave it in your review.

Thanks! -Fire


End file.
